Sob a Pele e Sobre o Pensamento
by S. Crovax
Summary: Talvez ele se encontre dentro de si mesmo. CorelliCentric - Presente de aniversário pro pap!


**N/I:** Feito sob encomenda para o aniversário de **Anne Asakura** (aka pap) 8D Liberte-se! \o/ (?!)

* * *

**Sob a Pele e Sobre o Pensamento**

**(**_Talvez ele se encontre dentro de si mesmo_**)**

Eu não sei há quanto tempo foi isso. Eu não sei que fração da eternidade passei encarceirado lá.

Sei que as dimensões daquela cela sem grades eram volúveis – às vezes circular, às vezes um retângulo, às vezes apertado, às vezes amplo. Normalmente era abafado, e o cheiro forte de tabaco me subia pelas narinas e se prendia a mim como uma praga. Era um ambiente escuro, tão escuro quanto a consciência dele. E eu sei disso porque eu assistia a tudo.

Não havia um buraco por onde eu pudesse espiar, a única janela existente estava em meus próprios olhos. Ele e eu partilhávamos a visão, e assim eu via tudo o que acontecia em sua vida do mesmo modo que ele.

No início - se é que houve algum, eu não me importava com o que via; pareciam só imagens tortuosas e nubladas da vida de algum estranho. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se tivéssemos continuado daquele jeito: estranhos um ao outro. Porém o destino assim não o quis.

Com o tempo - que para mim era simplesmente como a maré: leva e traz, vai e volta - adquiri certo interesse por aquela vida que me era exposta. Descobri que seu nome era David Martín, que era escritor, que morava sozinho e que estava mais perdido e confuso do que eu. Descobri em mim mesmo uma ligação a ele que parecia ter nascido de um dia para o outro.

Certo dia minha cela transformou-se bruscamente. Foi na mesma época em que uma mulher chama Cristina Sagnier povoou as vistas de Martín. O chão, as paredes e o teto cobriram-se de uma camada aveludada, confortavelmente quente. O odor de tabaco ao qual eu me acostumara quebrou-se diante da presença da doce fragrância de rosas. Era tudo carmesim à minha volta, como se o ar tivesse se tornado monocromático em honra àquela festa que eu desconhecia. Era, sem dúvida, uma mudança bem-vinda. Pena que não durou muito.

O veludo escarlate permanceu nas faces do quadrado que se tornara minha cela, mas, sobre ele, enroscavam-se sobre si mesmas cordas de espinhos do tamanho de um punho. Não tinha certeza do que me aconteceria caso encostasse em algum deles e não me atrevi a descobri-lo. O perfume vigente era de rosas podres, e o vermelho que se espalhara como tinta no ar torturava-me.

O ambiente inóspito foi-se atenunando paulatinamente, minha morada voltou a esconder seus limites, suas cores e suas texturas. No entanto, os espinhos continuavam lá, embora distantes e menos ameaçadores. Somente um lembrete de manter-me afastado das bordas.

Apenas muito mais tarde eu cheguei à conclusão que Martín apaixonara-se perdidamente, mas não pôde dar continuidade a seu amor. É algo que atualmente chamaria de triste e que, no entanto, na época não passou de uma heterogenia brevemente suspeita; eu não compreendia Martín muito bem e creio que, ainda hoje, ele mesmo ainda esteja tentando se entender.

Passei, então, a assistir ao seu cotidiano com mais atenção, perscrutando sobre seus possíveis sentimentos a cada breve momento. Foi então que notei vestimentas sobre meu corpo. Roupas próprias de um homem de posses, segundo o mundo de Martín. Logo depois, percebi a figura delicada de um anjo em minha lapela.

Certa vez surpreendi a mim mesmo opinando sobre as escolhas de Martín. _Não diga isso. Não minta assim. _Eu pensei. Minha revolta não chegou à consciência de David, ou se alcançou-a, chegou muda, porque ele se mantinha preso à convicção de que fazia o melhor diante da situação. Pergunto-me amargamente como podemos ter os mesmo olhos, e ao mesmo tempo, visões tão diferentes.

Continuei a emitir minhas opiniões da vida alheia com cada vez mais entusiasmo e flagrei-me torcendo e vibrando com as raras conquistas e comovendo-me a cada desastre na vida de meu, por assim dizer, senhorio. No entanto, dessa vez a descoberta não me assustou nem ao menos surpreendeu-me. Começava a acostumar-me à minha própria existência e ao que ela significava para mim e sobretudo para Martín. O costume me conduziu sutilmente como uma correnteza preguiçosa através dos anos até que o primeiro contato direto se deu.

Martín apareceu em minha residência e eu soube instataneamente que era ele, afinal, eu reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar. Encarou-me intensamente, com fúria talvez, e logo depois desfez-se em pedaços à minha frente. Sua figura mantinha-se de pé, mas estava tão esgotada que um sopro a derrubaria facilmente. Desviou o olhar, desorientado, destruído.

_Quem é você?_

A pergunta rondou o ar errante. Encontrou-me aliviada, enroscou-se em mim como seu eu fosse sua única esperança.

Mas eu não respondi. Ele não estava pronto.

Houve apenas aquele silêncio cortante de ausência, de falta, de interrupção. De esperanças perdidas.

Quando ficou claro que eu não responderia, as pupilas de Martín engoliram seus olhos furiosamente, tornando-os completamente negros. Seu corpo começou a desvanecer em uma fumaça espiralada com cheiro de chuva. Seu desaparecimento não durou muito e em seu lugar permaneceu apenas um borrão queimado na parede de ar.

Alheios a tudo e a todos, os dias continuaram a passar, sem que eu realmente fosse afetado por eles, mas Martín era. Notei que ele sentia uma angústia engasgada que ele não saberia explicar. Mas eu saberia. Se ao menos ele estivesse pronto, eu poderia contar-lhe seu próprio segredo, enterrado fundo sob sua consciência.

As tentativas de Martín de ignorar o nó em seu peito tiveram seu sucesso inusitado. Eu, por outro lado, jamais me esqueci do episódio de sua visita. E foi em um momento de recordações e reflexões que eu a vi surgir.

_Uma porta._

Sustentada pela mesma parede invisível sobre a qual ficara marcada a sombra de Martín. Esperando-me solene. E eu não me demorei a encaminhar-me até ela. Girei a maçaneta, mas, para minha completa surpresa, a porta estava trancada.

_Uma chave_.

Faltava-me uma chave para abrir o portal. Divaguei apressadamente sobre o que poderia ser - estava certo de que a passagem não se manteria perpétua. Repassei todas as recordações memoráveis sobre David e sua vida, sobre David e eu. Até que a resposta arrebatou-me vitoriosa e ondas de entusiasmo navegaram por mim até afundarem-se na ponta de meus dedos.

_O anjo_.

O enfeite em minha lapela. Assim que introduzi a pequena escultura alada no buraco da fechadura, ela se transmutou sob meus dedos na forma de chave. Inspirei fortemente, tomando o odor de tabaco como um estimulante. E a porta me foi aberta...

_O mundo._

O lado de fora parecia-me um grande sonho; o sonho que eu nunca fui capaz de conceber. Havia uma grande profusão de perfumes, e não somente o tabaco; havia tantos sabores anônimos pairando no ar; havia tanta cor que se misturava à minha pele.

_Minha pele._

Havia um horizonte tão intangível à minha frente. Havia um tapete de oceano profundo. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, com as quais senti a necessidade virtuosa de compartilhar aquela visão. Antes, porém, de abandonar-me às lágrimas, senti uma mão pequena e macia sob a minha própria. Olhei para o lado e para baixo.

_Uma criança._

Cristina Sagnier, eu soube. Ela me encantou com seus olhos capazes de engolir o mundo. Mas ela escapou do meu olhar, talvez com medo, e eu não poderia culpá-la. Martín caminhava até nós, mais confuso do que jamais o encontrei. Eu lhe entreguei a pequena e sorri, sabendo que _agora_ ele estava pronto para saber.

_Quem é você?_

A pergunta alcançou-me do mesmo modo que antes. Primeiro os erros, depois a esperança. A diferença é que desta vez eu a acolhi em meus braços e libertei-a da dúvida.

_Eu sou você._

Eu vi David entregar-se grato ao alívio da verdade. Eu o senti escorregar para além de sua existência naquele mundo onde eu acabara de pousar. Eu soube que ele se sentiu mais completo do que jamais pôde ser em vida.

_Adeus._

Foi uma despedida até nunca mais. Ainda assim, se eu mergulhar fundo dentro de mim, posso vê-lo novamente, brincando com a menininha, sendo feliz, sendo humano, dentro de uma pequena casa à beira do mar. Ele parece finalmente estar se entendendo e se encontrando.

_E eu também._

Eu achei que fosse um nome - _Andreas Corelli._ Eu achei que eu fosse uma invenção. Mas eu sou mais, eu posso mais. Talvez eu tivesse sido apenas uma idéia no começo. Mas eu cresci.

_Eu sonho._

Possuo minha divindade imaculada em mim. Tenho meus próprios delírios, desejos e pensamentos.

_E um deles se chama David Martín._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Pap, espero que tenha gostado do presentinho :3

Foi feito com muito amor e carinho, okey? 8D

E, bom, além de presentear meu pai, nessa fic eu quis concretizar algumas teorias acerca de certos aspectos do Corelli que não ficaram claros no livro '-'

Mas, no fim, é tudo pura especulação, bgs! 8D


End file.
